


Lefties Gotta Stick Together

by awest000000



Category: Baseball RPF, St. Louis cardinals - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in front of him was smirking, except Daniel. He looked sympathetic. Daniel smiled at him and said, “Well looks like we’re the rookies. Guess we have stuff to learn from them.” He jerked his thumb towards the group of veterans.<br/>Jon laughed and said, “Yeah, I guess so.”<br/>From there, an epic friendship bloomed. With a little extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lefties Gotta Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I must tell you now that I secretly ship Jon Jay and Daniel Descalso… Why wouldn’t I? They share a house in Florida during spring training for Pete’s sake! So I will ship and I will ship proudly!
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oj031ccYL2s&desktop_uri=%252Fwatch%253Fv%253Doj031ccYL2s

Finally. He finally was picked from the farm in Memphis. He loved playing for the Redbirds, of course. It’s baseball. He’ll always love it, but he was finally playing for the St. Louis Cardinals! Well he probably wouldn’t actually get to play very much, but at least he was finally up there!

As soon as he entered the clubhouse, everyone stopped and stared at him. Adam Wainwright stood up and walked to him. “Hello. I’m guessing you’re new. I’m Adam.” He held out his hand.

Jon accepted it and shook Waino’s hand. “Hi I’m Jon Jay.”

Adam smiled and threw an arm over Jon’s shoulder. “Well, Jon, let me give you a tour.”

Jon couldn’t believe this. _Adam Wainwright_ was showing him around. He was introduced to people he already knew, but had never met. They finally made it to the field, where people were taking batting practice. Adam cleared his throat and said, “Hey everybody, this is Jon. Jon this is Albert Pujols, Matt Holliday, Yadier Molina, and… Daniel? Yeah, Daniel Descalso. He’s new too. Well I’ll leave you to it. There are probably more rookies to meet.” Adam gave him a smile, pat his back, and walked back to the clubhouse.

Jon turned to the group in front of him. These people were pretty much his heroes. He shook all their hands and dried his on his jeans. His mouth felt dry. Jon swallowed thickly and managed to get out, “Hello…”

Everyone in front of him was smirking, except Daniel. He looked sympathetic. Daniel smiled at him and said, “Well looks like we’re the rookies. Guess we have stuff to learn from them.” He jerked his thumb towards the group of veterans.

Jon laughed and said, “Yeah, I guess so.”

From there, an epic friendship bloomed. With a little extra.

*****April 2010*****

Daniel plopped down next to Jon in the clubhouse before the game. “This is great, you know. Being up here _professionally_.” He sighed happily and leaned back.

“Yeah I know. I still can’t believe we’re up here.” Just as Jon said that, Tony LaRussa came up to both of them.

“Jon, Colby’s come down with a cold. He should be better tomorrow, but we need you to play center field for him.” With that, Tony turned around and left.

Jon and Daniel turned to look at each other. Daniel lurched forward and caught Jon in a hug. His heart did a little flip at the contact. “Dude! That’s great! Congrats! You’re debut is less than a month into the season!” Daniel squeezed him again before releasing him.

Jon grimaced from the loss of contact. He immediately smiled again when he pulled on his jersey. “I’ll go get us a win.”

Daniel smiled and pat his back and said, “I’ll be your cheerleader from the side!”

Jon jogged out to start stretching while Daniel watched. He hadn’t noticed before, but, Jon had a _really_ big butt. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Danny,” he muttered to himself.

*****September 2010*****

Jon played more often throughout the season, but Daniel… didn’t. He was a bit jealous. They were both brought up at the same time, so why wasn’t he playing? He shook his head. It shouldn’t matter. Jon was his best friend and he will be happy for him. Daniel headed out to his car and drove to the stadium, eager for the night game.

When he arrived, Daniel didn’t even bother checking the lineup. He knew he wouldn’t be on it. So, he just continued doing what he did before every game. Changed, put on his cleats and hat, chatted with some of the guys, and went to the dugout. But of course, right when he turned to _go_ to the dugout, he ran smack dab into Jon.

There was the biggest smile on Jon’s face. It nearly split his face in two. Without warning, Jon threw his arms around Daniel, pulling him close. Danny returned the hug before saying, “Why are you so happy?”

The smile on Jon’s face dimmed a bit before asking, “You haven’t seen the lineup? C’mon.” Jon grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him to the white board where the lineup was posted. On it, there were the usual. Yadi, Matt, Colby, and Albert. That’s when he saw it. In the seventh spot, it read _Daniel Descalso_.

Danny turned to Jon and pulled him into a massive hug. “I’m playing today! This is gonna be my major league debut!”

Jon smiled warmly and squeezed him. “Yeah, I know! Now I get to be _your_ cheerleader!”

When Jon said that, several pictures came to Daniel’s mind. Ones that made him flush. Such as Jon wearing a skirt holding pompoms and prancing around the bedroom. Or Jon straddling Daniel, with Danny’s hands running up his exposed legs. He quickly shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. He grabbed his glove and ran to the field to start stretching and to get in some bp. This was going to be a great day.

Every time Daniel came in from the field and plopped down next to Jon, he was smiling. The only thing Jon noticed was the twinkle in Daniel’s eyes. They shone with happiness and excitement. _What I wouldn’t give to be able to make him look like that again,_ Jon thought.

His eyes widened. What was he talking about? He let out a huff and cleared the thought away, focusing on the game.

*****January 2011*****

“Ugh. Who would be calling at this hour?” Jon rolled over, searching for his phone. He finally found it, and saw it was Daniel calling… at one in the morning. He sighed and answered it saying, “Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?”

“Yeah it’s almost nine. Why?” Daniel sounded just perky. Bitch.

“No, Daniel. It is one in the goddamn morning. You live in fucking CALIFORNIA for God’s sake! I am in FLORIDA! We are on completely different ends of the country.”

“Sorry. I was just gonna tell you that I’m flying in in two days. And I kinda need a place to stay.” Daniel sounded a bit sheepish.

“Why didn’t you call me in the morning when I’m actually awake to tell me this?”

“I would’ve forgotten! So anyway, can I stay at your place until I find somewhere to stay?”

“Yeah of course. What are best friends for?” Jon teased.

“Haha. So I’ll call you when I get in, okay?”

Jon yawned, and replied, “Alright, and I’ll pick you up from the airport.”

“Awesome! I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“You damn well better! Good night Daniel.” Jon’s voice was thick with sleep.

“Night, Jon.” After he was sure Jon had disconnected, he whispered into the phone, “Sweet dreams, babe.”

_2 DAYS LATER_

Jon was sitting in a chair in the airport, waiting for Daniel’s flight to come in. Jon had no idea why he was coming to Florida so early. The Cardinals had spring training in Jupiter, FL, yeah, but they weren’t supposed to start until the middle of February.

He dozed off and woke up to someone poking his cheek. Jon swatted at the hand, thinking it was a fan who wanted his autograph. He was poked again, so his eyes flew open to see who it was.

Jon nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Daniel’s face a few inches away from his own. “Holy shit! Jeez, Danny, don’t scare me like that! Do you have your bags? I’m ready to go.”

Daniel chuckled and said, “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.” They walked to Jon’s car and loaded it up.

The car ride to his house was only a few minutes. When they got there, Jon and Daniel brought all the bags inside, to Jon’s guest room. Jon stood in the doorway, rubbing his neck before daring to ask, “So why did you fly all the way from California?”

“’Cause I live there, duh.” Daniel had his back to Jon, so he couldn’t see his expression.

“I mean, why did you want to come so early?” Jon was treading on very thin ice.

“I wanted to okay! What’s so hard to understand about that?!” Daniel whirled around to yell at him more, but stopped when he saw Jon flinch. “I’m sorry. The truth is, I broke up with my girlfriend and I needed to get away. You’re my best friend _and_ you don’t live too far from the stadium for spring training.”

“You broke up with Julia?! Why? You’ve been dating for ten years! I thought you two were perfect together,” Jon stated, very confused.

“I know. It was tough. But I didn’t want to put her through any more pain.”

“… _Pain_? What do you mean _pain_?” Jon took a few steps closer.

“I don’t mean physical pain! I didn’t beat her! I just… Well I’m pretty sure I’m… I think I love someone else,” he ended very quietly.

“Oh. Hey, I’m sorry, Danny. I didn’t mean to snap. I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me.”

Dan shook his head and said, “I was gonna have to tell you eventually.”

Jon pulled him into a hug and pat his back. “There’s a saying that goes, ‘If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn’t have loved the second.’ And it’s true. If you really, truly loved Julia, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with another person.”

Daniel nodded against Jon’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. “And hey. You can stay here as long as you like.” Jon released Daniel and gave him a smile.

Jon left Daniel alone with his thoughts. _IDIOT! You might as well have told him you liked him!_ Dan groaned and unpacked his bags. After about an hour, Daniel heard Jon’s phone ringing.

He crept to the door to be able to hear better. “Hey Nikki. Well I have some company… Maybe tomorrow… Yeah, I know, I said I would but a buddy of mine came down and I want to give him some time to be unpacked. I’ll give him a tour and show him everything…. Okay, I’ll pick it up at five tomorrow… Alright. Bye.”

_Shit! Danny, you dense fuck! Why didn’t you remember Jon had a girlfriend?!_ He sighed and plopped on his bed, wanting to get a nap in after a long day of travel and unpacking. It didn’t take too long for him to slip into a deep sleep.

A half hour later, Jon walked in, saying, “Hey Danny, do you want—.” He stopped short, seeing Daniel asleep. He was on his side, his knees curled up to his chest, one arm around his knees and one under his cheek.

Jon smiled and grabbed a blanket strewed over a chair. He threw it over Daniel, tucking him in. Very quickly, Jon brushed his lips to Dan’s temple and whispered, “Sweet dreams, Danny.”

*****March, 2011, Spring Training*****

The actual season started in about a week. Daniel showed up at the stadium with Jon every day. The others noticed eventually. One night, Daniel got sick. Jon called La Russa and said, “Daniel’s sick. I don’t think he should come in tomorrow.”

Tony was silent before he muttered, “Fine, but try to make sure he gets better.”

“Will do, Boss.” Jon shoved his phone in his pocket before going back to the bathroom with a glass of water and some aspirin. He saw Daniel kneeling over the toilet, puking his stomach out. Jon walked over to Daniel and knelt beside him. “Hey, Danny, I’ve got some aspirin and water.”

Daniel was about to look up at Jon, but his face turned green and he threw up again. Jon grimaced and rubbed Daniel’s back. Daniel took the water from Jon when he finished throwing up. He took a couple aspirin and his eyelids drooped.

Jon smiled and said, “Let’s get you to bed.” He tried to get Daniel off the floor, but Danny clung to the toilet.

“If I get up, I’ll puke again.” Daniel rasped. Jon pursed his lips before leaving. He came back with a blanket, some crackers, and more water. “What’re you doing?” Daniel mumbled.

“I’m going to stay with you. No one should be alone when their sick.”

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes. “’m hungry.”

Jon chuckled and said, “What do you want? I’ve got some crackers here. Or do you want some soup?”

“Mmm, yeah, soup sounds good.”

“I’ll be back.” Jon got up and went to the kitchen. He had just pulled out a can of alphabet soup, and was a bit disappointed there wasn’t any chicken noodle, when he heard Daniel yell.

“ _JON!!!_ ”

He dropped the soup can on the counter and ran to the bathroom, where Daniel was staring wide eyed at the wall. “What?! What happened?! Daniel? What’s wrong?!”

“There’s a man in here! He’s staring at me!” Daniel brought up a hand and pointed to the wall. Jon looked at where Danny was pointing and face-palmed.

“Dan, it’s just a mirror. That man is you. It’s okay.” Jon was a bit worried. Even though Daniel was sick, he should know what a mirror is. Jon put his hand on Daniel’s forehead. “Danny! You’re burning up!”

Daniel smiled regardless and leaned into Jon’s touch. He slowly removed his hand, much to Daniel’s disappointment. “I’m gonna go get your soup, okay? Stay put.”

Jon went back to the kitchen and microwaved the soup in a bowl. He brought it back to the bathroom and sat on the floor next to Daniel. He brought a spoonful of soup to Daniel’s mouth. “Eat up, Danny.”

Daniel opened his mouth to allow the food in. After a few minutes of feeding, Daniel asked, “Jon, why is there a unicorn in the house?”

“…What?”

“A unicorn. See, it’s in the sink.” Jon turned to look but there wasn’t anything there.

Jon pulled out his phone and dialed the team doctor. When he answered, Jon said, “I’m pretty sure Daniel is hallucinating. He thinks there is a unicorn in our sink.”

The doctor chuckled and said, “Its normal. Just roll with it. Does he have a fever?”

Jon felt Daniel’s face again, which Daniel very much enjoyed, and said, “Yeah, he’s burning up.”

“Give him a bunch of blankets. Make sure he’s really warm so that the fever will break. If he still has a fever tomorrow morning, call me and I’ll come over to check up on him.”

“Okay, so I just ignore what he says?”

“No don’t ignore it; talk with him about it and act as if it’s really there. And make sure he eats before he goes to bed.”

“Yeah, I’m giving him soup right now. I’ll go get him some blankets when I’m done. Thanks, doc.”

“No problem, Jon. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“’Night.” Jon hung up and put his phone on the floor. He continued to feed Daniel, and when he was done, brought the bowl to the kitchen. On his way back to the bathroom, he grabbed three blankets.

Jon knelt beside Danny and wrapped him up in the blankets. “Jon, I’m hot! Can I take these off?”

“No, you have to leave them on until your fever breaks. I’m sorry.”

“Fine, but I’m tired. Can I sleep?” Dan whined.

Jon smiled, regardless, and said, “Yeah, you can sleep.”

Daniel scooted over to Jon and leaned against his chest. Jon’s arms went around him automatically.

“Hey, Jon?” Dan murmured sleepily.

“Yeah, Danny?”

“I…” _yawn_ , “I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny. Go to sleep.” Daniel turned his head towards Jon’s neck and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

Jon’s eyes widened. _What did he mean by, “_ I love you _?” There’s no way he meant… No, he probably meant as a brother. Yeah, a brother._

With that thought in his head, Jon fell asleep, surprisingly comfortable on the floor.

*****July, 2011*****

“Well, Colby, we hate to see you go. If this is what you really want, then by all means do it. I hope you like the Blue Jays.” After Tony LaRussa was done talking to Rasmus, he called Jon into his office.

“What do you need, Skip?”

“You are going to be our regular center fielder now. Congratulations.”

Jon was waved away, and when he got to the clubhouse, he was stunned. _I’m the regular center fielder!_ This was great! He was going to have to tell Daniel when they got back to the hotel.

_…A FEW HOURS LATER…_

“Hey, Daniel, can I come in?” Jon asked while knocking on his door.

The door opened, with Daniel standing there with wet hair and only wearing pajama pants. “Sure, come on in.” He stepped back, allowing Jon to pass.

Jon went directly to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Guess what!”

Dan sat beside him and replied, “What?”

“You are now looking at the Cardinals _regular_ center fielder!”

Daniel’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Really? That’s great, Jon! I’m really happy for you!” He brought Jon in for a hug. But it was a different kind of hug. It was more intimate; almost like a hug someone would give to his girlfriend.

But Jon didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it. He liked it so much, he returned it in full. When they pulled apart, Jon smiled at Danny. There was something in his eyes, Jon noticed. All of a sudden, Daniel’s hands were on Jon’s cheeks, pulling Jon in for a kiss.

Jon was going to pull away. He really was. But everything that told him it was wrong, they shouldn’t do this, to pull away… it all vanished. His will power crumbled and instead of ending the kiss, he deepened it.

When Dan’s lips touched Jon’s, it felt like electricity was exploding from his fingertips, traveling throughout his body, and ending at his lips. Jon opened his mouth and licked Dan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dan complied, parting his lips and letting a sigh escape. He decided he wanted to take control of the kiss, since he started it. Dan pushed Jon onto his back and straddled his waist.

Dan’s voice was husky as he muttered in Jon’s ear, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

A shiver went down Jon’s spine and he whispered, “You should have said something. I wish I would’ve known.”

Dan pulled away, but stayed on Jon’s lap. “You have a girlfriend, Jon. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to have to choose between us.”

Jon sat up and pulled him to his chest. “Daniel, there’s nothing to choose. I broke up with Nikki a long time ago. I thought you knew. Everyone else did.”

He was silent for a few moments. “You’re telling me, that I could have told you that I loved you forever ago.”

“Yeah. I broke up with her before you came to live with me. And um, you kinda already did tell me you love me.” He added very quietly.

“…WHAT?! When did I tell you?! WHY did I tell you?! Oh, GOD! You must hate me!”

“No, no, no! Daniel its okay! You told me when you were sick. You were hallucinating and all of a sudden you said, ‘I love you, Jon.’”

“I’m such a dork. The first time I tell you I love you, I’m throwing up and hallucinating and I don’t even remember it.” Dan put his head in his hands.

Jon wrapped his arms around him and said, “It was cute. And besides you couldn’t help.” He put his lips to Daniel’s ear and continued, “I said it back, so that’s all what matters, right?”

Daniel turned around in Jon’s arm and pressed his lips to Jon’s. Jon leaned against the headboard and let Daniel press against him. While they were kissing, the door opened very quietly, and Allen Craig and Matt Holliday poked their heads in.

Allen brought a fist forward and Matt pounded it. “Finally. It took them long enough.” They left, slowly closing the door, trying not to disturb the men on the bed.


End file.
